Hetalia Truth or Dare
by Queen-Cassie
Summary: Join me and the cast of Hetalia, with a some special guest, as we play a game of truth or dare, using dares and truths you guys submit! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Truth or dare

On with truth or dare!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

?: Welcome all you lovely people, to my truth or dare! You can all call me Al for the entirety of this whole thing, however long that may be...

Allen: Get the fuck on with it!

Al: Wow, no need to be so rude, I'll get the duct tape again. Anyway ignoring the douchebag, please leave dares and truths for the Hetalia cast as well as their lovely and psychopathic coun-

Allen: He lured me here by offering sex, someone call the police!

Al: Firstly, we'd both be arrested if anyone called the cops. Secondly, you fell for the offer, like did you honestly think I'd have sex with you?!

Allen: Hell yeah! Who wouldn't want to? -cocky smirk-

Al: To list a few, Matt, Arthur, Mathieu, me, Ivan, Romano, Yao, Louis, Lovino, Feli, Ludwig, Antonio, I would say Francis but I honestly never know with him, would you like me to continue?

Allen:...

Al: That's what I thought. Well I'm gonna call this time, I hope you guys leave lots of dares and truths! Now if you'll excuse me I have quite a few more people to kidna- erm I mean invite to this little party.


	2. The Idk wtf is going on chapter

**So I told my friends about this and they all flipped, and I was like "Calm yer nips" and they did not calm their nips and ended up having sprained nips I warned em, but there is a good side. While they were icing their nips they gave me dares and truths and shit, so yeah. Moral of the story is that when someone tells you to calm yer nips your should, and always tell friends about random fanfics your writing for ideas. Oh and I'm not typing accents, I hate doing it and no one is gonna be forgetting Canada, no one he'll go down in history and be remembered for centuries!**

 **Anyway on to the dares!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al: Alright, everyones here right cause y'all need to answer and do some shit!

-Random grumbles and whimpers from the countries-

Al: Oh shush, it's not gonna be that bad, these are from my friends and they've never been able to come up with good questions, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about. Truth number 1 from Ashley (a.k.a the biggest red velvet pancake shipper ever) She ask Matt (2p Canada) How much do you love our sweet little Mathieu, and if your not interested in him like that (romantically), do you at least think he's cute? See this isn't to bad, well Matt.

Matt: I... don't really think anything of him.

Allen: Bullshit!

Matt: Shut up!

Allen: Wow 'shut up' that actually hurt my feelings, what are you five!

Alfred: He's gotta point dude, you're always being all over protective when it comes to Mattie.

Matt: Say one more fucking word I dare ya!

Oliver: Boys, stop this instant! (Olly is best papa)

-They proceed to shut up-

Al: Thank you Oliver.

Oliver: Welcome love!

Al: Now before anything else happens, Matt your answer is...?

Matt: ...I guess he's kinda cute.

Al: That's it...nothing more? Nothing deeper and more personal, that will totally not be recorded and sent to everyone?

Matt: Yes that's it! -Glares-

Al: Okay, okay I was just asking... So Matvey how do you feel about this?

Mathieu: -Cue the flustered and blushing Canadian- I...I, uh well...

Al: Okay great answer, let's move on shall we? This dare comes from my friend Eren. She dares Alfred to only eat Allen's vegan food for ten dares...

Alfred: NOOOOOOOO, I'll never survive on that stuff, it's all fake and weird looking!

Allen: That's coming from the person who inhales McDonald's 24/7!

Al: Oh there's more, it continues to say, if Alfred refuses to eat Allen's vegan diet he'll have to spend the next ten dares only allowed to eat Arthur's cooking...

Alfred: ...On second thought I've heard tofu isn't that bad! I can totally do this!

Arthur: There's nothing wrong with my cooking! -sulks-

Al: -pats Arthur- Of course there's not...

Francis: Don't encourage him mon amis, he'll only make those deadly things he calls scones if you do.

Arthur: Shut up you bloddy frog!

Al: On to the next dare! This one's from my friend Sebby. He ask Alfred how did you live with Arthur's food when you were younger?

Alfred: I don't know, I think I had underdeveloped taste buds or something. Or since I never really had real food, I just thought all food tasted like that.

Allen: Considering the diet you have now, I'd say you still don't know what real food is.

Al: How about we all agree to disagree and only let Francis, Feli, Kiku, Yao, and Oliver cook, I doubt any of us will have a problem with that cause they are the best cooks.

-Mumbles of agreement-

Al: Good, so that was the last dare for now hopefully y'all will leave some and this can continue on for a little bit longer. So unt-

Alfred: I don't have to eat vegan anymore right?!

Al: Nope it's gonna be for 9 more, if you don't include your dare. So you still got quite a way to go.

Alfred: Awww man really?!

Allen: It's good and you haven't even eaten any yet Prokchop!

Al: I'm gonna agree with Allen, tofu isn't that bad, if prepared right it's actually pretty good. Anyway until next time "Live long and prosper" a quote from Harry Potter said by Luke Skywalker.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Don't even try and ask me about what's going on in this, it's late and I should be sleeping but my brain was like "fuck sleep, you don't need that shit!" so here I am**.


End file.
